The present invention generally relates to a gradient measuring apparatus and system using same, and more specifically, to a gradient measuring apparatus for use in conjunction with excavating machinery to accurately indicate to a user the slope angle of an excavating vehicle as positioned on a surface being excavated or graded.
Excavating and earth moving equipment, such as for paving, road grading, excavating, landscaping, building construction, and the like, is often used to grade land mass to a proper slope angle (i.e. gradient). Modern equipment sometimes includes an electronic grade indicator on its blade or scraper. However, equipment operators continue to rely in large part on operator feel. A problem is that operator feel is generally unreliable and inconsistent, since a feel for a given slope is not natural, and even after an operator gets the “feel,” the operator still is often adversely influenced by surroundings and equipment variables.